Pakura Goldstein
, presumably as well|Status = Deceased}}The girl walked out to the middle of the water mirror she has summoned, and did a dance everyone was so familiar with. The music came in the form of Meloetta's song, seemingly out of nowhere. It may look foreign to others but it was oh so well known to her. The dance ended, and the water mirror is now translucent in nature. The people are always awed at her power, as they knew of her power, having seen it plenty of times. A vision appears, seen from the victim's point of view, and the events leading up to his death. They say dead men tell no tales, but that is not true for her, thanks to her psychic powers. Her fellow people saw the vision, and turns to the guilty party, though she stopped them, and welcomed a chance for the opposing team to refute her Divination results, for it could be wrong. However, they couldn't, and he was found guilty, and sentenced to be hanged. The locals cheer, but this victory did not come without a price. Someone tried to kill her the next night, but she was alert, shooting the person before they could even act. Of course she expected it, for after all her power is a great help in finding the criminals who kill without a Hunter License, thus she was a great threat to those who try to lie that they have one, only to be immediately revealed to be lying. But she is ready for them, and she would show them she was not crowned the Princess for nothing. Brief Description Pakura Goldstein was the name of the first Princess of PAL. Shiki had named Pakura, the current Elite Leader and the PAL's Princess after her. Before she moved to PAL, she was a professional tennis player, and was a Doubles specialist, alongside her doubles partner, Natsuhi Davenport. However, after the death of her Doubles Partner due to an incurable illness, she moved to PAL to seek another career. She then started to study to become a prosecutor, and became known as the Queen of Prosecutors, having a perfect win record, eventually being able to prosecute cases in other countries, making her an International Prosecutor. She rose to the rank of Chief Prosecutor at the age of eighteen, making herself the youngest Chief Prosecutor PAL ever had. She was assumed to be a Dark type trainer, as she was seen with an Umbreon in her statue, and her nickname was the Dark Princess. She was also presumed to be a Ghost type trainer as she was chosen to wield the Scarlet Anger power (though it is debatable, as Amethyst herself is not a Ghost type specialist). Physical Appearance Pakura Goldstein was a classically beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and long, shiny jet black hair with skin as white as snow. She resembled the current Princess somewhat, though she was described as smaller, slighter, and less beautiful than Amethyst, with less prominent curves. She also had an athletic figure from her tennis playing days. No one could guess her age with her appearance as by doing that, she couldn't be more than twenty-five years old, but she's looked like that for years during her lifetime. As a wielder of Scarlet Anger, her eyes would turn red when activated. However, it is unknown if her eyes became permanently red in the process. Due to her refined beauty, she most likely caught a good deal of attention from males while she was alive. Even when she was dead, her appearance has attracted the attention of a number of admirers, as just a photograph was enough to catch the interest from the male Champions and even Phillip seemed enamored with her, and described her to be "prettier than that Diantha". In her duties as Princess, though her dresses were provocative, she still dressed with the intention of emitting the aura of elegance and having the impression of being regal. As a Prosecutor, she wore a customized prosecutor's uniform that consisted of a mainly black floor length dress with pink and grey streaks at some parts of the dress and a grey collar that is ironically much less provocative, with her fringe covering one eye, giving her a more intimidating appearance. She also had a fondness of wearing lipstick. Personality Ash thought that Pakura Goldstein possibly despised living due to being neglected by her family and losing her Doubles Partner. He had the impression that she had lived a life where she had always been miserable, therefore she had no hope left and could not find the courage to make her want to keep trying, which resulted in her suicide. Pakura was also not modest, wearing provocative clothing, as shown in her statues and pictures. Pakura was assumed to be extremely loyal, for she never got married after Natsuhi's death, or even dated for that matter. When she was in school, despite being popular, she was more into reading textbooks than watching TV or having friends. She had a casual and rather laid back personality as well, and lived for little more than the excitement of what the future had to offer, often time travelling just to go shopping (though she had to disguise herself to prevent her from being recognized by the future citizens of the PAL Region) rather than do it at her time, hence the reason why her outfits consisted of some fashion from the future from her time. She was highly intelligent, as evidenced by her top performance both in elementary, middle and high school, and her tremendous achievements in various school competitions. In fact, she won awards in school for various activities such as spelling bees, air rifle competitions, writing essays, and flower arranging. She went on to live up to this trait by creating the concept of Pactum Cards, a method where a magic user can gain special weapons and abilities that best suit them and the power depended on the bond between the user and the partner. She also crafted the mystical objects called ÄRMs with various unique abilities in forms of accessories and classified them in categories and even the concept of Dust, where it had eighteen different elements (in accordance to the eighteen types) where a user can manipulate it to their own imagination or use offense moves similar to those used by Pokémon (though the type of Dust must be correspondent to the type of move the user intends to use) Pakura seemed to hate the limelight and while she accepted all accolades and prizes she received, she stuffed them in her bag and refused to show it to anyone even when asked. Due to her school achievements, she was labelled as a young prodigy, and due to PAL Region's reputation as a great place to develop a person's talents and its extremely progressive nature, she became a Prosecutor at the early age of fifteen. According to old records of her days as a prosecutor, she was relentless, even when pushed to a corner, and makes use of psychological manipulation in court via her studies in psychology. She was quick-thinking and pounces on even the slightest weakness in the defense's argument, and has the skill to turn things around, indicating she is clever and quick-thinking, contributing to her success as a lawyer. She was stated to have a cool, reserved and sophisticated persona when prosecuting. She used a calm, methodical approach to her investigations, often using her common sense and logic skills to deduce the answers and confront witnesses directly at the scene. Ironically, she was described to have no love of competition. She seemed to have a charismatic personality, being able to convince the Judge that the defendant is guilty, which is probably one of the reasons why she was selected to rule the region as the Princess. She was a wise, kindly princess, if a bit rigid and cold towards people in general, which was because of her neglectful and (possibly) abusive childhood, the death of her only friend, her family trying to get her to marry a man for business, and the attempts of men trying to get into her skirt and only liked her for her beauty and talent ever since she was a child. Pakura was very diligent and determined in her law studies as well. She was stated to spend a lot of time watching and studying court procedure videos before her cases. She also kept many law and psychology books in her office along with meticulous records of various cases and evidence. These old books are currently in possession of Amethyst Paradinight, who later became skilled in the art of psychology, which she uses to manipulates victims to commit suicide. Her diligence was further emphasized when she studied on her aura abilities day and night when she discovered she had them, and, with training, she had learned how to get it to have magical properties like a witch. With her newfound talent, she was able to protect her region from those who thought the Princess position is easy taking, and the criminals who eye the assets of the region. She was presumably very disciplined and hard-working, as evidenced by her success in her law career despite only starting this career for a few years, and therefore, considered a prosecuting genius and her achievements as a Poacher Hunter and being able to juggle her princess duties at the same time. She even created the ÄRMs used to defend the region with some of her apprentices based on the Devil Arms she had learnt of at some point while using her Time Manipulation and Dimension Travelling. Pakura also acknowledged that no one is perfect, not even her, as she stated even her interpretation she made from what she saw in her Divination Séance could make mistakes, and welcomed defense attorneys to counter the argument made by her with her Divination Séance. She also had morals, not using her divination ability via the water mirror in cases where she is the prosecutor, preferring to rely on her own abilities as a prosecutor. Also, she did not think that being princess made her the embodiment of the law and refused the change the law on the spot in order to make the case she was prosecuting into her favour, preferring to use her own skills as a prosecutor to win the case. She usually carried around a book about PAL law that she would sometimes open to read as a prosecutor. It was also revealed that she only used her powers in the most necessary situations even when she was outside court, suggesting that despite displaying an apathetic personality, she would never abuse her power for the sake of peace in the region. Pakura was similar to Amethyst, having a cold, ruthless, and generally aloof nature, according to the biographies written about her. She was also stated to be quite frightening when angered, scaring many people into pleading for forgiveness. However, she was also assumed to have a compassionate and kind heart, as Arceus stated that she had earned a place in the Hall of Origins. Arceus also mentioned that in death, she became a carefree girl, most likely because she was reunited with Natsuhi. This was made evident as in death, she was seen to be rather cheerful with a somewhat friendly disposition, as she openly smiled at Ash and even let her parasol shield him from the sunlight in the dream. Pakura was also respectful, curtsying to Ash despite the fact that in technical terms, she did not need to being of higher authority due to her First Princess status. She also openly stated her care for the region, viewing it as a nursery that she didn't want anyone to damage it further and ruin the legacy Prince Pierce had created. She is also sympathetic towards Amethyst, knowing what she had been through and agreed with Ash that it was not her fault she became corrupted and consumed in hate and gave Ash some advice on what to do next. Legacy By her own design, Pakura had a huge influence on the PAL Region. Pakura was the one that came up with the concept of a group to distribute the authority (though a large chunk is still with the Prince/Princess). She had written her desire to have an an elite group to help the Prince and Princess rule the region in her own diary, but the diary was lost when she died, keeping the region in the dark as to what she had wanted. The Dragon Duo themselves would find the diary buried in one of the junkyard cities that would later be known as Meteor City, and decided to create an Elite Four based on her wishes. The Dragon Duo decided to follow in the first Princess' footsteps, and finish what she stated by creating an Elite Four to honor her. However, the only requirement she wanted was that the all group members must be a Hunter. The Dragon Duo felt that it was not enough, and added other requirements of their own agenda, where they feel would be the best for the region. This legacy was short-lived, however, as it was ruined when Rosaline came along trying to get a spot for the Elite Four, and even begging for more chances despite her two failures, causing Amethyst to loathe her for ruining what the Dragon Duo, and to an extent, the first Princess, set out to create, culminating into a plan to replace her and encouraged the public to hate Rosaline by exposing how she really got to become part of their Elite. Pakura Goldstein was a well-known name in the region even after her death, as even the current Princess Amethyst was said to respect her abilities as a Princess and an aura user in general, and commend her abilities as a Chief Prosecutor. Amethyst also adopted some of her psychological skills via her books, and made use of it in her missions as an assassin, becoming the regional's most dangerous assassin. Amethyst also picked up her method of using logic to plan her next moves. Amethyst was later revealed to own Pakura's old outfits as well, the ones she wore while she was still a Princess, and modified one of her old gowns to wear for her Regional Tour with Shiki. Amethyst expressed an interest in looking for her sparkly tiara she wore while she was a Princess, but never got to it as she was too busy to make time for it. However, Ash did it for her, and found it in a dusty corner of the jewellery vault in the Elite Mansion, and presented it to her on her birthday bash. Pakura's staff was currently in Amethyst's possession, as it was given to her by Shiki, who felt that the colour of the crystal was the same as her eyes. Unlike Sir Aaron, because of the fact that she never married or had children, her aura died along with her, never to be inherited by the future generation of aura users, until Team Rocket got a hold of her DNA from the place she was buried, and made use of it to experiment on Amethyst Paradinight, which made her have the exact same aura wavelength of Pakura Goldstein, making her the latest inheritor of Pakura's aura and will. However, she does not seem to have the talent of wielding aura like Pakura did, though she used to have Accidental Magic happen to her (since Pakura's aura took on magical properties). Amethyst also did not inherit her will. Although she did desire peace at first like Pakura, she was eventually corrupted by tragic events, and decided human lives can be sacrificed for the good of the region. Category:PAL Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zodiac Members